Jack Hillebrecht
]] '''Jack Hillebrecht '''is the creator and founder of JTH Studios. He has conceived, written, directed, and edited all of the films released in his name, and portrayed all characters up until LEGO Justice League 3 in 2014. He still continued to portray a number of major characters, including Batman, the host of the original Randomness Show, Parallax, Palpatine, and himself in the the Randomness Show Reboot and the Rise of the Dead series. Biography Jack started posting films on YouTube with The Battle for Hogwarts part 1 in 2011. He launched the JTH Studios account in 2012. Hillebrecht portrayed every character in the films up until LEGO Justice League 3. Friends His live action projects, namely the Rise of the Dead franchise and The Randomness Show famously featured a select few friends playing a number of characters. Ryan was the first of these friends to join, involved from 2012-2014. Despite his decision to leave JTH Studios, Jack and Ryan remain friends. Shrey Pasricha replaced him from 2014-2016, until The Randomness Show was put on indefinite hiatus. John Manfredonia joined JTH Studios when he was cast as one of the leads in Rise of the Dead in 2013 and continues to be affiliated with the Hillebrecht and the channel. Hillebrecht stopped making live action projects with his friends after the underperformance off The Creepy Creeper Thingamabob Thing Project: A Randomness Show Story in 2016, and will return to live action with Onwards and Upwards two years later. The film will break from the tradition of having the same group play all the parts and will have one-off appearances from a pair of Jack's other friends in the starring roles (although it will also have an appearance from Manfredonia). Personal Statement From Website *My Channel **I have been making films on my YouTube channel, JTH Studios, for many years. From humble beginnings in 2011, JTH Studios is now a prolific YouTube channel that has been viewed nearly a million times. The channel is most well-known for animated content, including The Sparker Trilogy (2014-2018) and the LEGO Justice League series (2013-present). I have also worked on a number of live action projects. *Where You've Seen Me **I have played Commissioner Gordon in Aubreystudios82's LEGO Batman series for many years as well as Lloyd Garmadon in LordStarscream100's Ninjago films. I created the the character Sparker, whose trilogy of the same name has been seen over 400,000 times. I am also known for a long-running interconnected series of Brickfilms where many pop culture characters can interact. *About Jack Hillebrecht **I have always been fascinated by stories. When you're a child, the line between fantasy and reality is blurred. You can tell when you're watching a movie that you're experiencing something that is not quite real, but when you're starting to take in the world at a young age a work of fiction can still bring about the same sense of wonder. I strive to replicate that same sense of relatability and immersion in my projects. While I have certainly seen many ups and downs in my time making films, I strive to tell stories about humanity, usually my own humanity, through the lens of fantastical worlds and characters. A character like Batman may not be my original creation, but the version of the character that appears in my films is entirely unique to me and a means to tell my own story. I keep this idea in mind when crafting my films and I encourage trying to adapt characters to do the same. My films may not be perfect, but I feel incredibly blessed to be able to share my experiences in a way that I love and hope you will enjoy as well. Trivia *He has cited Forrest Whaley and Tim Burton as influences in his style. *He has appeared in every film that involve some kind of actor. *He is also the only actor to have appeared within every fictional universe he has created. John Manfredonia is a close second, having played at least one character within every series except for the BIONICLE: What Really Happened trilogy. *Onwards and Upwards was supposed to be Hillebrecht's first film that he did not appear in, however he decided to play Daniel's older brother at the last second and was added to the cast in runtime-related reshoots. *Jack Hillebrecht's first appearance in the flesh was in the teaser trailer for the ultimately cancelled 2013 film The Federation of Cattle, aspects of which have been referenced in other live action projects such as Rise of the Dead (Series) and The Randomness Show. Category:Jack Hillebrecht